The riddles
by lord archimonde
Summary: Vegetto was an 11 year old wizard who had yet to get his Hogwarts letter and was spoiled rotten by his father he was tall with black spiky hair and black eyes,much muscle for his age and always wore strange earings.
1. The letter

Another typical sunny day but Vegetto was in a very bad mood,because he´s father refused to give buy him a Waterflyer Olympic 2000. The best broom in the world,only three where made. Vegetto was an 11 year old wizard who had yet to get his Hogwarts letter and was spoiled rotten by his father he was tall with black spiky hair and black eyes,much muscle for his age and always wore strange earings.  
  
Later that night his father came upstairs to his room and asked"vegetto are you still pissed about the broom?"."of course I am vegetto snapped."vegetto you don't need a new broom you already have a firebolt 3000."Well I don't care" and with that he stormed off.He went to his favorite place in the mansion.The highest tower that was normally used for astronomy.There he had a small stash with some food a pillow and a blanket.there he fell asleep.he woke up to a owl delivering a letter to him:  
  
Hogwart school of witchcraft and wizardry headmaster :Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear mr . Riddle We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. All students must be equipped with the following items : Three plain robes black for daily uses One pointy hat black for daily uses One pair of gloves (dragon hide or similiar) One winter robe black with silver buttons. Books all students must have: Standard book of spells grade .1 History of magic Charm theories Guide to transfiguration for beginners 1001 potions and elixirs guide to self defense.  
  
Students may bring with them if they desire either an owl cat or a toad Other equipment: A wand Cauldron size 2 Spyglass  
  
Your sincerely ,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistresss. After Vegetto read his letter he gave a little smirk,he already had all of those.  
  
Vegetto: Dad I just got my Hogwarts letter so can I floo to Diagon Alley? Dad : Okay but get your ass back home by dinner,where having Deatheaters over. Vegetto: okay dad bye.  
  
Vegetto whent into the fireplace and took a handfull of floo and yelled"Diagon Alley" When he came to Diagon Alley the first thing he wanted to buy where robes, but first he made a stop at Gringotts the wizard bank.  
  
The goblin at the desk asked: withdraw og deposit? Vegetto answered: withdraw. Goblin: and do you have a key. Vegetto: yes I do,(then he thought)hurry up or I´ll jinx you.  
  
When they got into his vault it was filled with mountins of Galleons only Galleons.That was probably because his family was one of the richest families in the whole wizarding world. He took about 100 galleons and left.  
  
When he got out of Gringotts he went to Mrs. Malkins where you got you school robes.When he got in there was a boy with blond-silver hairs sliked back very pale and pretty tall.  
  
Draco: hey who are you? "vegetto and you?" "Draco Malfoy" "Isn´t your father Lucius Malfoy asked Vegetto. "yes do you know him" "well he hangs around my place a lot. "Actually he is coming to my place for dinner Vegetto said, smirking "what! Are you a Riddle Draco askes in a high tone. "why yes does that bother you askes Vegetto. "no not really just a thought said Draco" "Well I got my robes I´d better go said Vegetto. Bye said Draco as Vegetto walked out the door heading for Olivanders.  
  
When he got there he left his wand to be examend.He had already had all he´s stuff so he whent to Quidditch supplies.When he walk in he saw a boy witn long straight black hair an blue eyes he was average tall already wearing his school robe.When he went back to Olivanders and got he´s wand back and went to the leaky cauldron and floo powdered back home. 


	2. the big show off

Vegetto: dad I got all my stuff and met Lucius´s son. Dad:and your point is? Vegetto:your impossible dad. After dinner Vegetto went early to bed because he was leaving for Hogwarts the next day. The next morning Vegetto woke his dad.  
  
Vegetto: DAD DAD WAKE UP! Dad: what in Salazars name do you think your doing! Vegetto: its 8 Oclock we need to get going. Dad : what do mean Hogwarst Express leaves at 11. Vegetto: no shit sherlock, we haven´t packed. Dad : there´s a charm for that dimwit Vegetto: okay sorry dad.  
  
Vegetto runs back up to his room.  
  
# 3 hours later in the train #  
  
Vegetto was sitting alone in a compartment until the door opened  
  
Boy: can I sit here,all the other compartments are full?  
  
Vegetto recognized the boy from "Quidditch supplies"  
  
Vegetto:yeah sure why not. Boy: I´m Trunks Malfoy and you are? Vegetto: Riddle, Vegetto Riddle Trunks: what house do you think you´ll end up in? Vegetto: Slytherin you? Trunks: same. But no one really knows Vegetto:are you a pureblood? Trunks:*chough*malfoy*chough* Vegetto:Is draco your brother?  
  
Trunks:*sighs*yeah annoying really  
  
they continue to chat until they arrive at Hogwarts  
  
*the sorting ceremony will now begin  
  
*insert sorting song here*  
  
hazard emily.ravenclaw bill diggory.hufflepuff... Trunks malfoy. the hat sat on his head for a second before yelling Slytherin. Hermione Granger.Gryffindor. Then McGonagall said Vegetto and before he could stand up the hat yelled Slytherin. Draco Malfoy. the hat touched his hair and yelled Slytherin.  
  
After the sorting ceremony was over Vegetto and Trunks went to there common room and played wizards chess after 3 hours of wizard chess (they where tied 2-2) then they went to sleep. Next morning they first lesson was transfiguration with Hufflepuff.  
  
McGonagall: good morning class. Everyone in the class:good morning McGongall. McGonagall: today we will be learning how to turn any small object into a bird.As so "Aviforc" *stone turnes into a flying bird*.  
  
Trunks and Vegetto where talking about quidditch and not paying attension and all of the sudden.  
  
McGonagall:why aren´t you paying attention do you think you can perform the charm.  
  
Trunks and Vegetto: yes. As soon as she had finished her sentence.  
  
McGonagall: then mr. Malfoy step up and show us.  
  
Trunks smirked and took out his wand and said"Aviforc" instandly turning McGonagall´s hat into a bird that took a shit on her head.And the class laughed.  
  
McGonagall: detention for Mr. Malfoy an 10 points from Slytherin. After transfiguration is quidditch said Vegetto.  
  
Houch: stick your hand over your brooms and say"up" Vegetto was first to get his broom followed closley by Trunks. Trunks mounted his broom and started to show off in front of everyone expecially in front off Hermione Granger a Gryffindor girl but the worst part was she was a mudblood.  
  
Houch: yeah yeah nice show, if you don´t get down here I will deduct points. Trunks: c´mon everyone is liking it. (all Slytherins were yelling at Trunks"get down now") when Trunks landed Houch let out a snich and said"the first one who gets it earns 15 points." Trunks and Vegetto took to the air and whent straight for it Draco almost caught it before Vegetto bumped into him and took the lead.The snich almost hit Houch but Vegetto jumped off his broom and caught it almost hitting Houch but didn´t.  
  
Houch: that was amazing, 20 points to Slytherin. Vegetto: thanks but where the hell is Trunks. And he saw him flying slow talking to five girls including Hermione. Vegetto: what the fuck are you dooing. Trunks: flirting. Vegetto: yeah no shit sherlock. Houch: class dismissed.  
  
After that class it was lunch.  
  
Trunks: man I could eat a Hippogrif. Draco: I can´t belive you're my brother. Trunks: Whats that suppose to mean!  
  
Lunch was over and Draco,Vegetto and Trunks where talking.  
  
Draco: double potions with Gryffindors. Vegetto: correction Gryffindorks. Trunks: not all of them are as bad as you think they are. Draco: do you have a crush on one of the mudbloods. Trunks in a funny voice: noooooooooooooooooooooooo. Draco slaps him on the back and says:you always use that when you lie, as they enter the dungeons.  
  
Snape: I see we have a new celebrity mr. Potter, Vegetto interupts and says: Don´t you mean Potthead prof?  
  
Snape: well, (and starts to ask Potter a lot of questions and Potter answers nothing) Hermione and Vegetto where in a compitition of who gets to answer. Hermione answers all and Vegetto got pissed.  
  
Snape: oh yeah Hermione 5 points for being a lousy know it all. Trunks: GODDAMIT! Vegetto and Draco looked stunned and said at the same time in a riddiculus voice: What the fuck. Vegetto: how do you live with him. Draco: dad pays me. Trunks. No he doesn´t! Draco: actually he does 50 galleons a week. Trunks:WHAT! And walkes out of class pissed. 


	3. dueling

Draco:it´s dueling class with our pops. Trunks:yep cool huh. Vegetto: and more good news it´s with Gryffindorks. Trunks: lets fly to class  
  
Neville ruddly inturupted:I´ll tell Dumbledore! Vegetto: And I´ll kick you in the nuts so you can´t get to class. *kicks neville in the crotch* Draco: Stupid Gryffindork.  
  
All three say together: accio broom. And then they flew to class exept Draco who was still trying to accio his broom.  
  
In class  
  
Lucius: now class I will be teaching you how to duel.now wands up,pair up and go to line. Trunks:Draco? Draco:sure "hey wha about me"vegetto says.i know what I'll do and walks away with a smirk the size of Babylon  
  
Trunks and Draco walk to the arena.  
  
Lucius shouts: wands at the ready.  
  
Trunks and Draco stick there wands infront of there noses. Lucius:walk three steps backwards and take positions. Then starts to count down 3..2..1....  
  
Draco: expelliarmos  
  
But Trunks blocks"proteco" Trunks:iverto stacktum  
  
And Draco goes flying backwards,stands up and"serpent sortia" A snake came flying out of Draco´s wand but it didn´t take long until Trunks stoped it "vipera ivanashca" Trunks: Scared Draco: yeah right "rictusempra"  
  
Trunks laughs to death because of the charm Trunks gets his wand back and shouts" petrificus totalus"  
  
And Draco was stiff as a rock. Lucius: Trunks wins! Next up granger aaaaaaaaaaand riddle Trunks:what the F****!  
  
They take their positions  
  
And starting now Vegetto starts off with iverto stactum blowing mione back and hurting her following closely with an Electrikai maxima(1)  
  
When she has recovered she stands up and shouts:aqua blowing out a waterfall knocking him down.Vegetto stands up and cries out bludgerico shooting two bludger at Hermione knocking her down.  
  
Lucius: and Vegetto is the winner!  
  
Trunks: that's it! Draco tries to stop Trunks but guess who went flying away from Trunks.  
  
Trunks steped up to the arena and shouted: this is for Mione Expelliarmos and it hit Vegetto forcing him to be blasted into the wall.  
  
Vegetto: what the f*** was that for you broke my nose"Bludgerico". The bludger hit Trunks´s arm causing it to brake.  
  
Lucius: Stop this bullshit NOW!  
  
Draging them from each other.  
  
Draco: well well look I guess I´ll help you guys to the hospital wing. Then Trunks and Vegetto faint. After an hour they woke up Vegetto found that he had something covering his nose and Trunks woke up with a cast around his arm. After they where fixed up by Madam Pompfrey they where doing absolutley nothing until they heard a scream. Everyone in every house ran to see what was wrong,when they got to the middle of the hall they found the body of a fellow Slytherin named Pansy Parkinson.Vegetto,Trunks and Draco where first to find her all broken and mingeld like she had been hit by a mountin troll. Vegetto thought the attacker would come so he took up his wand. McGonagall came and saw Pansy brused to death and saw Vegetto had his wand out so she thought he did it,took his wand and muttered"priori incantatem" and sure enough a small image of a bludger was seen.  
  
(1)=shoots 500 voltsof electricity 


	4. and the plot thickens

After Vegetto was blamed of the murder of Pansy he went to Dumbledore closley followed by Trunks and Draco, but McGonagall did not know that they were under a invisability cloak. When they got to Dumbledore´s office he started questioning Vegetto.  
  
Dumbledore: did you kill the girl? Vegetto: no sir I wouldn´t touch a hair on a purebloods head. Dumbledore: it´s alright you can tell me Vegetto: I´m telling you I didn´t do it. Dumbledore: are you sure? Staring at Vegetto like he never stared at anybody else before.  
  
Draco: why is Dumbledork staring at Vegetto like that? I don´t know answered Trunks.  
  
After a wile Dumbledore had asked vegetto a lot of questions.  
  
Trunks took of the invisibility cloak and shouted" he doesn´t know a DAMN thing OK! So stop questioning him and fucking let him go!  
  
Draco: your in for it now. Trunks: ohh shit! Vegetto: you son of a b**ch!  
  
Dumbledore: I wondered when you would reveal yourselfs Draco:what the? Vegetto:Chicken don´t moo. Trunks: your stressed out aren´t you? Vegetto: Hairy pencil cooked in butter! Draco: yep he lost it.  
  
three weeks later *  
  
three purebloods had died and everyone was worried out of there minds exept the filthy mudbloods. In the hall at dinner time Dumbledore had an announcment to make.  
  
Dumbledore: we are pleased to inform you all that dueling teams have been picked. For Ravenclaw: lead dueler is Roger Davis and other 3 are, Emily Hazard,Rachel Blue,Joey Tribbiani and for the Hufflepuffs the lead dueler is Cedric Diggory and the other 3 are, Susan bones, Earny McMillin and justin-Finch-Fletchly as for the Gryffindors the lead dueler is Harry Potter as for the other three.Trunks was muttering"not Mione not Mione not Mione"Dumbledore continued Hermione Granger,Ron Weasly and Lavender Brown. As for the Slytherins the lead dueler is Vegetto Riddle as for the other 3 are The Malfoy twins and Blaise Zabini. Dumbledore: and tonight the first match Slytherin-Gryffindor will duel.Go to each corner and figure out who goes first.  
  
Vegetto:okay Trunks you go first, I´ll go next Draco then Blaise alright? Everyone in the team:okay  
  
Then Trunks walked against no other but Harry Potter. They took there potitons and Trunks made the first move.  
  
Trunks:Lacanum Inflamare A large flame jet shot at Harry in full speed causing him to burn.  
  
Harry: what the fuck"Aqu" Harry didn´t finish his sentence because he heard "accio wand" But Harry resisted the summoning charm but as Trunks was going to finish Harry off he looked to his right and saw Hermione talking to Angelina Jolie a 4 year girl.  
  
Hermione:hey I don´t want Trunks to win can you flash you boobs at him please? Angelina: oh okey but you owe me big time. Hermione:what ever.  
  
And then as trunks was about to say Expelliarmos Angelina flashed her boobs and Trunks just stared until Harry recovered and shot him back out of the arena with a Rictussempra.  
  
Dumbledore:and Harry wins! Next it looks like Vegetto and Hermione are next to duel.  
  
Trunks: God damn it first I lose against Harry and then Vegetto is going to hurt Mione just my luck.  
  
Draco: cheer up loser you´ll never win Trunks: that´s it you and me in the quidditch stadium tonight. Draco:fine with me but remember your going down.  
  
Vegetto started off with a electrica maxima follwing it with an iverto staktum Knocking hermione 10 feet backwards and making her drop the wand.But hermione crawled back got her wand and shot an flippendo at him but he blocked with an protego, and shooting a bludgerico,breaking both her arms and winning the duel.  
  
Trunks: I´ll kill you now! Draco:calm down bitch! Marcus Flint and Draco where trying to stop Trunks until Dumbledore sad "SILENCE!"everybody go to your common rooms and stay there something just came up,now professors come with me prefects lead there houses to there common rooms.  
  
in the Slytherin common room*  
  
Vegetto:what just came up? Trunks: I don´t know but did you see the size of those boobs? Draco: perv! But remember our match b**tard. I´m going to the stadium now so I´ll met you there oh yeah and tell everyone about our match okay? Trunks: yeah yeah.  
  
Draco takes his broom and fly´s out the window.  
  
Vegetto: we got to get to the bottom of this 3 purebloods have died already. Terence Higg ruddly inturups: um excuse me four. Trunks: WHAT! Vegetto:who? Terence: Adrian Linch a 4 year Hufflepuff was found beheaded and his eyes where missing.  
  
Vegetto: I´ll go with Terence to Dumbledore´s office to find out things and you go duel your bro okay? Trunks: fine hurry up then.  
  
Trunks took his broom and flew to the stadium as Vegetto and Terence left the common room. 


	5. hot tabascco sauce

at the stadium *  
  
Draco: okay lets do this Trunks: oh boy your in for it Draco:lets look at the bright side at least you´ll be beat by a pro Trunks:if you're a pro then I´m a monkey´s uncle Draco: no really look at everyone who came to see me duel and win Trunks:actually there here to see you get your ugly ass beat.  
  
The crowd was cheering as Draco and Trunks steped to the middle of the stadium. Most of the crowd cheered for Trunks but not all.  
  
Trunks:you start the count down bro Draco: 3.. Trunks: 2... Draco: 1... Trunks: DUEL, rictussempra. Causing Draco to fly backwards laughing hardly Trunks: taranta legra Draco started to tapdance as the whole crowd started to laugh. Draco got pretty pissed and stood up with a shout"Iverte stacktum" Trunks fly´s back dropping his wand but stands up quik to run for his wand he gets his wand but is hit with a whole lot of water.  
  
Trunks: ugh, dork I´m wet you bastard Draco: well you hurt me! Electrikai! Trunks was already wet and then was covered with electricity he almost lost the battle until Trunks shouted " Alarte Assendere " Draco shoots high in the sky and when he landed he landed face first causing him to faint. After the duel Trunks held Draco and flew with him back to the common room. Draco woke up and saw that Trunks had left to help Vegetto and Terence. Vegetto were half way there until they saw a prefect.  
  
Terence. What the hell do we do now! Vegetto: oh let me handle that And walkes away with a small smirk and startes to whisper in his ears. Then after that he walked to Terence and said " a whole bag of Play boys sure do pay off" And then when they get to the statue of the big bird vegetto say´s" playboy magazines" and the big bird started to move as Vegetto and Terence get onboard. Dumbledore wasn´t there so they looked around Vegetto checked the shelfs and found pics of all the dead student and it wasn´t a pretty sight. And all of the sudden a Life drinker comes and tries to stop them but one was not enough. Terence of all people send an " expecto patronus" sending the life drinker away but more and more came Vegetto noticed that they were expecially near the lower drower in Dumbledore´s desk .  
  
Terence: there to many! Vegetto: there´s no way out! And then out of now here jumped Trunks in not noticing all the the life drinkers.  
  
Trunks: what did I miss Terence: gulp Vegetto: look behind you. Trunks: what ? Then Trunks turned around and saw just how much deep shit he was in.  
  
Trunks: why the f*** didn't you guys tell me! Terence: we were about to but the moved to fast on us with out you knowing. Vegetto: look at all the life drinkers. Trunks: what the hell is a life drinker? Vegetto: it drinks your life away! Terence in a shivering voice: lets try to get the f*** out of here. Trunks: I hear something Vegetto: you mean some one.  
  
Then Dumbledore walks in and see´s that three of his student are sneaking out of bed. When Dumbledore walkes in the life drinkers go away because they knew Dumbledore could handle it.  
  
Dumbledore:what the hell are you doing here! Trunks and Vegetto:ummm ummm Terence said as quick as he could:looking for you play boys, some kids told us that they were some where in your office. Vegetto: yeah and we didn't want you to find out. Dumbledore: well there are no so go back to you common rooms or detension, oh yes 45 house points from Slytherin!  
  
The boys walked out of the office pissed. Until they met Draco.  
  
Draco: what happened you guys look, well disapointed. Vegetto: wouldn't you if you lost 45 points! Draco: damn you guys! Trunks: oh yeah and Play boy magazines is the best you could come up with! Terence: actually I did find Play boy magazines, now what are you going to say. Trunks: umm. Vegetto: he did? Cooooooool.  
  
When they got back to there common rooms they fell asleep on the couthes and when the woke up by Blaise it was time for flying lessons.  
  
Houch: good day class now we will learn how to fly really well. Now mount your brooms and fly as well as you can, the house who has the beter flyer´s get 15 point now GO!  
  
Everybody left the ground and shot to the air.Trunks was in the lead followed by Vegetto. Trunks did a loop´d´loop and swung back to the lead as turning upside down a couple of times. Vegetto flew fast as doing a front flip on his broom taking the lead. Draco tried to jump off his broom and landing on a nother but failed and was about to fall but Trunks cought him leting Vegetto take the lead. Draco just touched the button on the ball box letting the snitch go loose but Trunks had already caught him.  
  
Trunks: I´m going to let you down here. Then Trunks flew after the snitch, Trunks jumped off his broom cathing the snitch. Trunks was falling a long way down bit took his his wand up an shouted "accio broom" Trunks took a grip on his broom and flew down to the ground handing the snitch to Houch.  
  
Houch: I haven´t seen that good flying in years 20 points to Trunks and 20 to Vegetto for flying the best in the stadium. Yes Trunks would you like to be a seeker on the Slytherin house team?  
  
Trunks: me? Hell yeah! Houch: great! And Vegetto do you want to be a chaser? Vegetto: fuck yeah! Houch: great! Your training is tomorrow at 7 am. Now it´s defense against the dark arts class with professor Quirell.  
  
* at defence against the dark art´s class *  
  
Quirell:now you will be defending your selfs against goblins. Now the proper spell would be " goblin ivanashca " so who wants to try first.  
  
Vegetto arm lifted up as fast as a shooting rocket.  
  
Quirell: ok mr. Riddle.  
  
Vegetto stood up as Quirell let loose a goblin. Vegetto took up his wand and said in a rather calm voice"goblin ivanashca" the goblin turned into ashes.  
  
Quirell:great 5 point to Riddle. Now you may have free time for the rest of this class.  
  
Trunks. Sweet! Vegetto: where are you going Trunks? Trunks: nowhere I´m just going somwhere I suppose. Then trunks left the room. Draco: he´s going to the library Vegetto. WHAT! The library, okay that´s not like him.  
  
* the library *  
  
Trunks was walking to get a book and just happened to run into Hermione.  
  
Trunks: uh hi Mione: hello. Trunks:so what are you reading? Mione: Hogwarts a history Trunks: I´m reading curses and spells. After they chat for a few hours Vegetto and Draco come in, and when they see that Trunks was talking to Hermione a mudblood they looked pretty pissed off.  
  
Vegetto: so you have been hanging out with the mudblood eh? Draco: you filthy little son of a bitch Vegetto:we didn't want to use this but.this calls for desperate measures.  
  
*take him off to the room of requierment*  
  
vegetto standing in front of a huge tub of tabascco sauce says:Draco go get her. Draco:ok I'll be back in a minute  
  
*Draco comes back with Millicent Bulstrode*  
  
vegetto:now trunks millicent has a crush on you Trunks :WHAT? Vegetto:and now we are going to dip you(naked)into the tabascco sauce and have her lick it off: Trunks:what!!!!! you cant that fate is worse than death..*sob*  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
trunks: eewwwwwwwwwwwww millicent:I liked that *leaves* trunks:I cant believe you did that to me. Vegetto:well you were flirting with the mudblood.so lets call it even. 


End file.
